


nowhere to run

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: look how you bring me to sin [3]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Embedded Video, M/M, Obsession, Stalking, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: "I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. ..."Or, Chris finds out about Gideon's (unrequited) obsession/lust for him. He takes it about as well as can be expected (which is to say, not well at all).





	nowhere to run

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Charmed  
> Pairing: Gideon → Chris Halliwell (slash, stalking)  
> Song: "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence  
> Program: Windows Movie Maker


End file.
